Vengeance
by Spiked15
Summary: A deadly foe of Batman's returns to New Gotham. History has a way of repeating itself.


Birds of Prey Vengeance  
  
Teaser  
  
"Legend tells of a Caped-Crusader... Batman, guardian of New Gotham, and his one true love, Catwoman, the Queen of the criminal underworld. Their passion left behind something extraordinary - a daughter. Huntress. Half meta-human, she has taken up her father's mantle and fights to protect the innocent and helpless.  
  
Joining her in this struggle - Oracle, once Batman's protégé, Batgirl. She was caught in the crossfire of the war between Batman and Joker. Now she fights crime a different way. A master of the cyber realms, and trainer to heroes. Together they have taken in Dinah, a meta-human herself with powers that she is only beginning to explore.  
  
These three are the protectors of New Gotham - The Birds of Prey."  
  
We see an overview of New Gotham. A beautiful orange sunset begins to fall. The last ray of day slowly dies away. Night has begun. We look at the radiant stars shining above. Everything still, peaceful. Until...a scream. We look slowly downward and then race downward into the city. Between skyscrapers. Pass over cars and pedestrians until we take an abrupt turn to the left, down an alley where steam is rising from the sewers. Another turn and we stop, almost floating like.  
  
There is a woman pressed to a brick wall, against her will. An enormous hand, palm covered by a glove, has her by her throat. She can barely breathe. We can't see who the culprit is. All there is to be seen is the massive muscles. His face is masked entirely.  
  
His breathing is loud, deep, and deadly: "Batman."  
  
We look over to the woman. Fear has struck her hard: "B-Batman?"  
  
A deadly growl emerges from the colossal man.  
  
The woman tries to swallow, the grip is becoming unbearable, "No. Batman isn't here."  
  
The growl is louder this time, "Where."  
  
The woman's voice is shaky, almost to the point where we can't understand her, "I don't know. He just left. Some say he's dead. I don't know. Please let me go!"  
  
Tears stream down the woman's cheek. Her answer upsets the man and his grip becomes tighter. The woman yells out in pain again. She is lifted into the air and thrown across the alley. She lands hard on the cement, though still alive. The woman pants and looks up. We see the giant hand print on her throat. The culprit doesn't move.  
  
The woman begins on her feet with great effort. She looks behind her to view the exit, then back at the man. She turns and begins to run, limping as she does. We watch her escape as she comes toward us and continue to see the figure standing still. The woman continues, grunting by the pain. Suddenly the masked criminal leaps forward. A loud thud hits the cement. The cement beneath him crumples under his weight. The woman cries out as he wraps his arms around her. We move back up to the night sky, slowly, still hearing her cries. The resonance of breaking bones overcome the cries and everything is still, peaceful, once again.  
  
Act I  
  
We see Huntress running along the skyscrapers of New Gotham. With one amazing flip after another landing effortlessly on the roofs.  
  
A buzz comes from Huntress' communicator. Huntress stops peering down to the streets waiting for a reply: "Huntress we have a situation on the corner of 43rd and Valley St."  
  
Huntress puts her hand to the communicator, "What kind of situation?"  
  
We cut to Oracle placed before the Delphi Protocol. She is peering into the video segments of a crime scene, "A murder. A woman. Probably in her mid- 20s. Police are already stationed at the scene. See if Reese is there. Maybe you could get a closer look."  
  
We cut back to Huntress already beginning to move, "I'm on it."  
  
Huntress leaps off the building flying down. We follow her. Wind rushing past her. It feels...peaceful. Huntress leans up placing her feet before her opening her coat to act like a parachute. Huntress floats down slowly landing on her feet with ease. She begins to run forward to the crime scene.  
  
We cut to Detective Jesse Reese. He rises from a squatting position after examining the body. He turns and sees Huntress leaning against the building waiting. He walks over.  
  
"Hey stranger." Huntress greets with a smile.  
  
Reese nods, "Hey."  
  
Huntress erects herself up and glances behind Reese, "So what's up?"  
  
Reese peers back for a second, "A young woman. Strangled."  
  
Huntress senses more, "Anything else?"  
  
Reese takes the caution tape off and allows Huntress to enter, "You might want to check it out."  
  
We follow Huntress and Reese into the scene. There is the young woman covered by a black sheet. Huntress leans down to remove the body sheet. The woman is lying limp on the ground, distorted in a way. Her eyes still have the look of fear in them.  
  
"Oh God." Huntress touches the handprint mark on the woman's throat.  
  
Reese nods, "That's what I'm saying. Whoever did this is very strong. I'm talking body building champion strong."  
  
Huntress removes more of the sheet viewing the woman's body. It lays limp without any structure to it.  
  
"What the..." Huntress begins.  
  
"Exactly. Look at her body. It's broken. All of it. There's not one single bone still attach together." Reese shows Huntress while holding the woman's arm. It lays limp, jello-like.  
  
"Oh my God." Huntress states again. She hasn't seen anything like this before. All of it makes her sick. But she can't focus on her feelings right now. She must inform Oracle.  
  
"Oracle. I'm at the scene. It's bad. The woman's body, everything is broken. All of her bones. Nothing is together."  
  
We cut to Oracle viewing files on Delphi, "You mean the criminal just broke all her bones for fun?"  
  
We cut back to Huntress, "I'm not sure. It looks like her body is being compressed. Like she was crushed."  
  
"I guess this goes without saying..." Oracle begins.  
  
"Yeah whoever did this was strong." Huntress says finishing the statement. "There's also a handprint on her throat. Like she was strangled first."  
  
We watch Oracle stating the steps out loud, "But why strangle the victim first then crush their body. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Lunatics never do." Huntress says in a small voice.  
  
"Keep me posted."  
  
We cut back to the crime scene. Reese and Huntress stand back up.  
  
Reese motions Huntress over, "There's something else."  
  
We follow behind them as they peer down.  
  
"See." Reese says while pointing, "The cement is crumpled. Like it was crushed under extreme weight."  
  
Huntress takes a closer look, "As in the weight from our mystery man."  
  
"Whoever it was is big and dangerous. Don't try to take this guy down alone. He's strong and you've got to be careful."  
  
Huntress continues to stare at the gravel, "Yeah, careful."  
  
We move away from the crime scene and back toward the city. We race into the city's night. Up into a building. There we view a dark room. A large bed with all the commendations. The only light is a small desk lamp. We see our masked man. Still hidden by the shadows. He's on the phone.  
  
"Yes I have arrived." A beat of silence, "No. Rumor has it he's gone, possibly dead...no, no sign of Batgirl or Robin."  
  
We move behind the culprit.  
  
"Yes. Without Batman or his associates I will find it quite simple to execute our plan."  
  
Silence for some time.  
  
"Arkham Asylum will be easily accessible...no, without any distractions I'm sure I'll have it completed by tomorrow night...I'll keep you informed."  
  
The masked man hangs up the phone. He opens a side drawer in the desk, revealing a sterile needle filled with green liquid. The man takes the needle and places it into his arm allowing the green liquid to run through his veins. Suddenly he grows larger. His muscles bulk up to their extreme. He lets out a sigh of relief as he grips the needle, breaking it into many pieces.  
  
Act II  
  
The elevator doors opens and out steps Helena. We watch her approach Barbara who is stationed at the Delphi fully concentrated on the files that appear on the hologram. Helena sits on top of the counter ready to discuss business.  
  
"Any luck?" Helena asks while looking at a few printed papers.  
  
Barbara sighs while moving away from the screen, "None at all. Nothing has a connection. No past murders even have a hint of similarity as this one. My guess? We have a new friend in town."  
  
"There was something else. A section of the cement was crushed. Like the weight of our mystery man." Helena adds.  
  
"That means this guy must weight, what, three hundred to four hundred pounds?" Barbara questions.  
  
Helena nods in agreement, "Yeah, but he has to be pretty fit as well. The hand mark on her throat said that pretty clearly."  
  
"Three hundred pounds of muscle is quite enormous. We must be careful with this one. One wrong move could end in disaster."  
  
Helena looks around, "Hey where's Dinah?"  
  
"She's gone to Gibson's Bar to see if anyone knows about this." Barbara says nodding toward the hologram of case files.  
  
"Great, I'm stuck with the dirty work and Dinah gets to go out for drinks."  
  
We race out of the Clock Tower, down into New Gotham. Down the busy streets until we arrive at Gibson's Bar.  
  
We see Dinah at the bar talking to Gibson: "From Congo?"  
  
Gibson nods, "Arrived in town two days ago," he leans in closer to Dinah, "word has it he spent twenty years in the prison of Pena Duro in Santa Prisca. Said to have started killing men at the age of eight. Then he was transported to Cavidad Oscuro, the worst conditions for the worst criminals."  
  
We watch Dinah as she absorbs all of this information, "So we're talking about a very big bad."  
  
Gibson doesn't take it as a joke, "You need to be careful. This guy is dangerous."  
  
Dinah nods, "Yeah, of course. Anything else?"  
  
Gibson thinks a moment, "Goes by the name Bane. That's all I've heard. But you didn't hear it from me."  
  
Gibson goes back to cleaning cups. Dinah turns her back as she takes another sip of her drink thinking over all she's learned. Time to go pay Barbara a visit.  
  
Dinah places her glass back down, "Thanks Gibson. I'll be in touch."  
  
We race back to the Gotham Clock Tower. Dinah enters approaching Barbara and Helena.  
  
"Do I have a story to tell you guys." Dinah begins.  
  
"Met up with a cute guy at the bar?" Helena asks sarcastically.  
  
Dinah glances over to Helena, "Funny, but no."  
  
Barbara turns her attention to Dinah, "What is it?"  
  
"Got the name and back story of our visitor." Dinah states smiling proudly.  
  
Helena gets interested, "Way to go Dinah. So spill."  
  
Dinah positions herself for story time, "Gibson's learned that our masked criminal started his killing spree at eight years old. Spent many years in the prison...um... Pena Duro?"  
  
We look over to Barbara's reaction, "In Santa Prisca?"  
  
Dinah and Helena both look at Barbara.  
  
Dinah looks impressed, "Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
Barbara doesn't react, "Lucky guess."  
  
Both girls don't think much of it. Dinah continues, "Anyway, after that incident he gets transferred. Somewhere worse. Cavidad Oscuro I think is what he said. Said to go by the name of..."  
  
"Bane."  
  
Dinah and Helena look to Barbara again. Both notice something this time.  
  
"You know him?" Helena asks.  
  
It appears Barbara almost has a hard time breathing, "Yes."  
  
"What is it?" Dinah asks becoming even more concerned.  
  
We look closer to Barbara, "Bane was Batman's most formidable opponent. He was the only one to defeat Batman."  
  
Flashes of surprise and fear strike the girls faces. Helena is most concerned. This is, in fact, her father, "What happened?"  
  
We move closer to Barbara as she begins, "It took thirty years of create Bane. The results were terrifying."  
  
We flash back as Barbara continues. We see Bane strapped to a metal table, screaming. A capsule attached to his head. All over tubes enter into his body. We move closer to Bane, the screams continue.  
  
"Venom. A drug that alters one's gene to give the user tremendous strength. All of this in exchange for his sanity."  
  
We flash back to Barbara, "Thirty years of experimenting. Later he escaped Pena Duro. Him and three others. His first destination was Gotham City. To place revenge upon Batman."  
  
"Why?" Helena asks.  
  
"Bane was born to serve his father's life sentence. Batman was the reason for his capturing."  
  
"How was Batman defeated?" Dinah asks.  
  
"When Bane arrived in Gotham City his first objective was to free all inhabitants  
  
of Arkham Asylum. With all of Batman's deadliest villains on the lose he was bound to suffer. And he did."  
  
We flash back to Batman in the Bat Cave. He removes his mask revealing Bruce Wayne. He skin is sickly white. Massive drops of sweat stream down his cheeks. His breathing is loud and deep. Almost painful to hear. He slowly moves up the steps back to Wayne Manor when the door is smashed through, revealing Bane. Bruce looks up in horror. He braces himself for yet another fight but his stance proves that he's no match. Bane rushes forward punching Bruce in the jaw. We hear his jaw cracking, blood gushing from his mouth. Bruce lays sprawled out on the cold ground, truly defeated. Bane laughs in mockery, grabbing Batman high into the air and rushing him back down to the cave's rock hard floor. The ground beneath Bruce is shattered and sounds of multiple bones breaking echoes into the cave.  
  
We cut back to Barbara whose eyes where closed for a moment. She looks at both girls, they watch intently on Barbara.  
  
"After that night Bane declared ruler of the Gotham underworld. Bruce left Gotham with a broken back and a broken spirit."  
  
Helena's eyes begin to mist.  
  
"A man named Jean Paul Valley took up the mantle to keep the criminal rate down. However Bane is not easily fooled and knew that this Batman was new. Valley over took the Bat Cave itself. Not allowing Tim or Alfred into the cave. He lived in there. Totally consumed to the thought that he was the Batman. Convincing himself no one else could do a better job than him. Alfred soon informed Bruce about the situation, quickly reacting. Bruce returned to Gotham and defeated Valley in a duel."  
  
"So what happened to Bane?" Dinah asks.  
  
Barbara looks off a little and continues, "He left Gotham City and joined forces with Ra's al Ghul, another deadly foe of Batman's."  
  
"So Bane has returned to Gotham to reclaim the criminal underworld." Helena says looking around trying to consume what she's just heard.  
  
"That's my guess." Barbara says, agreeing.  
  
Helena jumps back to her feet, "Then I won't let him."  
  
"Helena, no. You can't take this man on yourself. He's too powerful. You must give me some time to plan out our next move." Barbara says trying to sound forceful.  
  
"Then while you're doing that I'll be out tracking down this Bane character." Helena exits the Clock Tower leaving Barbara and Dinah behind.  
  
Act III  
  
We continue to watch Barbara and Dinah inside the Gotham Clock Tower. Barbara moves away from the Delphi Protocol system and begins to go after Helena.  
  
Dinah walks behind Barbara, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going after her."  
  
We move around to face Barbara as Dinah steps in to block her way, "No you can't."  
  
"Dinah please. If we don't do something Helena will get hurt."  
  
"I know, but you need to be here. In case something comes in. Let me go after her. Talk some sense into her."  
  
Barbara sighs, leaning back, "I know what we're dealing with. Bane is powerful. More so than all of us combined. I can't risk having both of you out around the city."  
  
"But I'll have my transciever and I'll be really careful," we move in closer to Barbara seeing that she's giving in, "Please Barbara. I can do this."  
  
Barbara sighs as she hands Dinah the keys to the Hummer, "I want constant communication. Do not get anywhere near Bane. I want you to get Helena and come back. That's it."  
  
Dinah takes the keys, "Yeah, got it."  
  
Dinah walks into the elevator and heads down. We race through the Tower's window, out into the night sky. Up over buildings and billboards until we stop at the sight of Huntress. She's crouched over the edge of the East Harlem Apartment Complex. We close in on her face. She's the hunter tracking down its prey. She breathes in, smelling the air. Smelling the fear. We move over to her ears, hearing sounds maximized. Cars speeding down the streets of New Gotham. People talking, laughing, going about their daily lives, until we hear a man. Voice shaky. Fearful.  
  
"Please. I need to get in there."  
  
We race down over the side of the complex and see a mousy man clenching a package in his arms, stopped by the concierge.  
  
"No, I'm sorry sir. Only residents are able to enter."  
  
The man is sweating behind his spectacles. His eyes are bloodshot and worn.  
  
Anger crosses over him, "No! I need to get in there! I must deliver this package! Mr. Bane needs..."  
  
We cut back to Huntress who stands back up on her feet. Got 'em. She jumps and dives down in the night air. We follow behind her, watching her coat ruffling in the cold wind. She steadies herself effortlessly and decreases her speed by adjusting her body proportion.  
  
We look back at the concierge, "Mr. Bane? I'm sorry there's no one..."  
  
Huntress reaches down, grabbing a flag pool extended out the side of the building. She flips herself around once and lands in a perfect crouching position before the two men.  
  
"What the hell?" the concierge looks incredulously.  
  
The frail man looks at Huntress with utmost dread. He backs away a few steps as Huntress erects herself back up. Huntress takes a step forward toward him, but the man runs. Huntress shakes her head, Why do they always run?  
  
We chase behind the man. He takes a left into the fire escape alley of the apartments. The man pants heavily, looking over his shoulder constantly. He looks ahead of himself and yelps at the sight of Dinah. She stands there smiling. He tries to catch his breath, backing away from her. Dinah holds her hand up releasing a force wave that knocks the man back twenty feet. Huntress turns the corner just as he lands on the concrete. She looks up and sees Dinah, hand still extended.  
  
Huntress steps over the man to approach Dinah, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Dinah takes in a few deep breathes, weak from the attack, "Here to help you."  
  
"I had everything under control."  
  
"Really? Then why the fifty yard dash?"  
  
Huntress shrugs, "They're more fun when they run."  
  
The man begins to stir, groaning. Huntress turns around and picks him up by his collar.  
  
"No! Don't hurt me!" he yells.  
  
"Pipe down. I won't hurt you just yet."  
  
The man whimpers as he's shoved against the wall.  
  
"We need to have a chat my friend."  
  
"Please, don't. What do you want?"  
  
"Information."  
  
We look over to Dinah who looks down noticing the weather beaten package.  
  
"I don't know anything." the man begins.  
  
"Why do I get the impression you're lying to me?" Huntress asks in a taunting way.  
  
The man gulps, nervously.  
  
Huntress leans closer to him, "I don't like being lied to."  
  
Dinah picks up the box, looking it over.  
  
He tries to back away from Huntress' deadly glare, "What? What information?"  
  
"I want to know everything you know about Bane."  
  
Dread is shown all over his face, "B-Bane? I don't know—"  
  
Huntress rolls her eyes and shoves him harder into the wall, "Don't lie to me."  
  
He lets out a little cry, "Okay, okay."  
  
Huntress smiles in satisfaction.  
  
We move around the apartment complex and see a large figure walking through the swinging doors in a trench coat covering every body feature except his eyes. Bane. He approaches the vehicle waiting for him.  
  
"Have a good evening, Mr. Robinson" the concierge says, opening the door.  
  
Bane gives no acknowledgement of him and enters into the car. The concierge shuts the door behind him, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"Arkham Asylum. Hurry."  
  
The car screeches into traffic, racing toward Arkham.  
  
We race before the car, turning right, left, and back up into the Gotham Clock Tower.  
  
We see Barbara at the Delphi Protocol speaking, "I need your help. We're no match for Bane. Helena is strong but not strong enough. I need someone who's fought him before. That's why I called you."  
  
We cut back to Dinah opening the package, "Is this it?"  
  
Both Huntress and the man look.  
  
The man nods, "That's what he asks for. One for every twenty-four hours."  
  
Huntress turns back to him, "Why does he need it?"  
  
"It's an energy boost. Keeps him at his high. He doesn't need. He's strong enough without it."  
  
"What else?" Huntress asks.  
  
The man shakes his head, "Nothing. I supply him with the Venom and he pays me my fee."  
  
Huntress pulls the man back and slams him back, higher into the wall, "What else?"  
  
He whimpers in pain, "I overheard him talking about Arkham. That's all."  
  
Huntress throws the man back down and turns to Dinah, "I think Barbara's right. He's headed back to Arkham."  
  
Thunder sounds above. Crackling comes from both girl's transcievers.  
  
"Huntress, Dinah. Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, we're here." Huntress states.  
  
"An alarm has been tripped at Arkham Asylum. I'm afraid to say Bane could possibly be involved."  
  
Lightning lights up the dark alley. The girls look up at the sudden flash of light.  
  
Huntress places a hand on her ear, "We'll head over there."  
  
Oracle's voice stiffens, "I want you girls to be careful. Don't think you can take Bane on yourself. See what he's up to. That's all. I'll see if I can buy you time by setting off the locks. Contact me when you get there. I'll help you find a way in."  
  
Huntress looks at Dinah, "I'll head up."  
  
Dinah nods, "I got the Hummer. I'll catch up with you."  
  
Dinah turns back and runs to the Hummer as Helena leaps up grabbing the railing for extra momentum.  
  
We race to Arkham where we see Bane in the main lobby. Blood on the walls and floor. Arkham's guards lay dead or unconscious. Behind the counter is a nurse with her head smashed through a computer screen. A few visitors lay collapsed on the floor, faces beaten. Two guards charge after him with clubs. One guard tries to take a swing but Bane grabs the club and crushes it under his grasp. He picks the guard up and swings him into the other guard like a rag doll. Both guards go flying into the wall.  
  
Bane continues his journey toward the area noted: "Restricted Area." He stands back, raising his leg, and kicking in the door. Before him are glass cells running endlessly down containing New Gotham's most deadliest criminals.  
  
We cut back to Huntress running along the rooftops. She drops down to the street and begins running on foot. Before her Arkham Asylum. Illuminated by the lightning flashing behind it.  
  
Dinah's foot lays down on the pedal. She grips the steering wheel. Thinking of what she's about to go up against. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the back way, she thinks to herself.  
  
"Dinah?" Oracle's voice crackles in.  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Police have detected the alarm at Arkham. Get there before they do. Unfortunately I think Gotham's Finest will only stand in the way."  
  
Dinah nods, "Got it."  
  
Dinah takes a right as Arkham is just ahead.  
  
Huntress stands in the entrance doors of Arkham appalled by the scene. She takes a few cautious steps, looking around. Never has she seen anything like this before. The smell of blood is almost unbearable. Her emotions start getting the better of her. Fear of what she might go up against. Anger for not getting here faster. Huntress clenches her fist. She hears glass being smashed in the hallway to her left. She turns the corner steadily. She sees Bane throwing another punch to one of the glass cells. An eager Harvey Dent waits. Huntress knows she cannot let Bane succeed in freeing New Gotham's worst criminals.  
  
"Oracle. You copy?" Huntress whispers.  
  
"Yes, I copy you Huntress. What is it?"  
  
"It's bad. It looks like he went scary movie on us. Doesn't look like anyone is alive."  
  
"Do you see Bane?" Oracle asks.  
  
Huntress continues to watch Bane, "Yeah. He's trying to access the cells."  
  
"I've got each lock secured. He won't be able to enter through."  
  
Bane throws another fierce punch to the glass.  
  
"Could you make the glass any more secure?" Huntress asks.  
  
"He's trying to break through the glass?"  
  
"Yeah, and succeeding at it. Don't worry I'll stop him."  
  
Huntress begins to run toward Bane.  
  
"Huntress don't." Oracle demands.  
  
Huntress ignores Oracle and continues to charge after him. He remains clueless of her presence. Only when she is in midair does he notice her. She gives Bane a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him back only a few feet. Huntress releases a high back kick only to have her leg taken and slung over. She lands hard grunting at the pain.  
  
"I don't have time for games little girl." Bane growls.  
  
Huntress flips back up to her feet, "Come on, everyone loves games."  
  
Bane throws a massive punch toward Huntress' face. She holds her arms up to block it but is knocked down by the force. Bane pushes his foot on Huntress to keep a hold on her.  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with." he sneers.  
  
"I think I have a clue." Huntress grunts by the pressure that's being applied.  
  
Bane presses hard on Huntress' rib cage. She gives out a cry trying to break free.  
  
Dinah appears in the doorway, "Hey!"  
  
Bane glares in the direction of Dinah. He leaves Huntress and starts after her. Dinah closes her eyes, concentrating. Her eyes convulse. Suddenly opening them, releasing a powerful defensive blast toward Bane, knocking him across the hall.  
  
Dinah runs to Huntress' side, "You ok?"  
  
Huntress tries to catch her breath, "Yeah."  
  
"We need to get out of here."  
  
Dinah helps Huntress up as they head out. Bane stumbles back up, taken aback by the blast. He breathes heavily for a moment regaining his strength.  
  
Huntress and Dinah head outside where heavy raindrops fall from the dark sky. Dinah looks to try and spot the Hummer. They begin moving only be tackled from behind by Bane. Both girls fall crying out in pain.  
  
"I told you, bitch, to stay away."  
  
Both girls are covered with mud, wet all over. Bane grabs Dinah, throws her, only to be stopped by a large oak. Dinah lays on the wet grass unconscious. Huntress pulls herself up to stand on her feet. Bane grabs her, punching her face. Huntress' head flings to the right, mouth releasing streams of blood. Bane takes her legs and swings her up into the air and back down onto the ground. Huntress yells in agony. She rolls over hoping the pain would release itself from her body.  
  
Bane gives a victorious cry until cut short by being kicked in the face. Huntress squints her eyes to view her rescuer. A young man, face hidden by an eye mask, dressed in black with a large blue bird across his chest. He leans down to Huntress placing his hand on her head.  
  
"Helena?" he asks.  
  
Huntress tries to get a better look, but everything is hazy. Her eyes close. Through the rain she can faintly hear her name being called until all is quiet.  
  
Act IV  
  
Thunder resounds as flashes of lightning erupts from the skies. We continue to watch Huntress and her protector in the rain. Bane groans as he pushes himself up from the mud. The costumed protégé swiftly stands to his feet. We move around the young hero and watch as he pulls out a batarang from his gauntlet. Bane stands, head down, gripping his fists in anger. His muscles begin to contract and flex. He yells out in the dripping rain as all his muscles bulge to the maximum.  
  
It's hard for us to see Bane. The rain continues to pour in massive amounts. Lightning flashes revealing the anger on Bane's face. We move over to Bane as he recognizes who his opponent is.  
  
"Nightwing." he says in disgust.  
  
We see a smile across Nightwing's face, "The only."  
  
Bane looks around, "Where's your chaperone boy?"  
  
Nightwing glares, "Fuck you."  
  
Bane laughs, "Oh yes. Tired of being in the shadow of the Bat. You're pathetic."  
  
We watch as Nightwing's grip on the batarang gets tighter, "You shouldn't have come here."  
  
Bane looks around, throwing his hands out, "Why not? With Batman missing and only you and these hors in the way I could run this city before dawn."  
  
Nightwing throws the batarang to Bane's head. Bane smiles and he reaches out grabbing the weapon, crushing it into pieces. He laughs at the effort.  
  
We watch Dinah begin to stir momentarily. Nightwing stands back and charges after Bane. Rain stinging his face. He gives a jump kick to Bane, knocking him back. Nightwing drops to the mud executing a crouching sweep. Bane falls to the mud before him. Bane reacts quickly, grabbing Nightwing's leg throwing him over. Mud splashes about as he hits the ground. Bane stands to feet, reaching down for Nightwing. Nightwing gives a swift kick to the chest allowing him time to flip up to this feet. Bane lunges toward Nightwing. Nightwing crouches and rises into the air flipping over Bane. Bane turns quickly around to see Nightwing standing behind him.  
  
"Come on you bastard! Fight me!" Bane yells.  
  
Nightwing runs and begins a set of multiple back flips to Bane. Each time his feet flip back Bane gets kicked in the face. Nightwing stops at a hand stand grabbing Bane at the neck with his feet and flipping him over. We watch as Nightwing flies in the air with Bane under him. Bane hits the ground grunting as Nightwing applies his weight to Bane's chest before back flipping behind him.  
  
Nightwing squints in the dark, misty night to see Bane before him. Lightning flashes. Nightwing's eyes look in confusion upon seeing nothing but mud. We move around Nightwing as he takes a step forward. Another flash of lightning reveals Bane behind Nightwing, both massive fists together and a vengeful smile. Bane throws his fists down into Nightwing's back. Nightwing stiffens under the pain. A exhaling sound releasing blood comes from his mouth. He falls before Bane.  
  
Dinah groans as she touches her head. Blood runs down her forehead. She lets out a sigh while looking around, rain falling on her face. She squints through the rain in her eyes seeing a figure on the ground with Bane before him. She looks over and sees Huntress in the mud not moving. Dinah stumbles up, running to Huntress.  
  
We watch as Dinah lifts Huntress' head up, "Helena? Helena, wake up."  
  
Huntress doesn't respond. Dinah turns back and sees Bane approaching the figure. Dinah places Huntress' head back down, standing up. She holds her hands up before her, palms facing Bane. She concentrates on Bane. Anger in her eyes. Her hands shake lightly and then becomes more violent until a blast of yellow waves shoot out. Bane hears the blast looking over only to see the waves racing toward him smashing him into the concrete wall of Arkham Asylum.  
  
Nightwing groans in pain as he turns on his back facing the sky. He breathes hard. Water enters into his lungs causing him to cough. He turns on his side seeing someone standing over him. He looks up. Dinah bends down to get a better look.  
  
"Who are you?" Dinah asks.  
  
Nightwing takes in a few deep breathes, "Nightwing. Oracle sent me here to help you."  
  
"Oh," Dinah says surprised, "Here. Let me help you."  
  
Dinah begins to help Nightwing to his feet but waves his hand in protest, "Help Helena. I'll be fine."  
  
We move over with Dinah as she picks up Huntress. She begins to groan by the movement. Dinah stops and watches Huntress. She opens her eyes, blinking a few times while looking around.  
  
Dinah exhales in relief, "Thank God."  
  
She helps Huntress stand on her feet.  
  
Huntress massages her shoulder and touches her back, "I feel like hell."  
  
She touches the pressure spot on her head, feeling a headache coming. She looks at her clothes and the sky seeing the rain.  
  
"Damn. It's raining." she says in annoyance.  
  
Dinah gives a little laugh.  
  
Huntress looks around and sees Nightwing limping toward them. She nods in his direction, "Who's that?"  
  
Dinah looks over, "Oh, that's Nightwing. Friend of Oracle's. Said she called him."  
  
Huntress gives a little nod, "Oh."  
  
Dinah looks at the two of them, "I have the Hummer around back."  
  
Dinah helps Huntress walk as Nightwing follows behind, all moving slowly to the Hummer, hearing sirens in the background.  
  
We move back the Gotham Clock Tower. It's a new day with Barbara at the Delphi watching a news report.  
  
"The suspect is this man, Bane. An already convicted murderer who spent many years at Arkham. Police found Bane unconscious outside of Arkham Asylum late last night. Police suspect he was responsible for breaking into Arkham killing guards, workers, and visitors at the scene. Police say all convicts at Arkham are still under order at the Asylum. All except one. Harvey Dent. Also known as Two-Face. Dent's cell appeared to be broken into, freeing him. If you have any information concerning his whereabouts contact the New Gotham Police Department. At present Bane is being held under heavy restraint for questioning to any connections of these incidents."  
  
Barbara turns the report off. We see Dick Grayson entering from the guest room. He looks a little beat up but still alive.  
  
Barbara turns to greet him, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Dick shrugs, "Been better."  
  
Barbara looks at Dick, "I want to tell you how much I appreciate you helping. It means a lot to me."  
  
Dick smiles, walking closer to her, "My pleasure. Here to help out."  
  
Barbara smiles back, "It's been too long Dick."  
  
He nods, "Too long. You look more beautiful every time I see you."  
  
Barbara blushes. We see Helena enter into the room with Barbara and Dick.  
  
"Hey. How are you?" Barbara greets.  
  
"Like crap." she says with a smile.  
  
Helena stands next to Dick.  
  
Barbara looks at the two of them almost forgetting, "Helena, I would like you to meet Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing. He was responsible for helping out last night."  
  
Helena and Dick exchange handshakes.  
  
Helena smiles at Dick, "Thanks. Barbara's talked a lot about you." She looks to Barbara, "You never told me he was this cute."  
  
Dick smiles, looking at Barbara. She gives Helena a fake smile. Through gritted teeth we hear Barbara say to Helena, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
Helena smiles happily. Behind them Dinah walks up.  
  
"Hey guys." Dinah looks over to Dick, "Nightwing, right?"  
  
Dick smiles extending his hand to her, "Dick Grayson."  
  
Dinah takes it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Dinah."  
  
Helena gives a little smirk, "Now that we all know each other."  
  
Barbara looks at all of them, "I'm glad you are all in one piece."  
  
Helena nods, "Me too."  
  
Barbara continues, "Reports today say that they have Bane and are questioning him now."  
  
"Good. Hopefully that's the last time we'll go up against him." Dinah says, hopeful.  
  
"However Two-Face might have escaped Arkham." Barbara says while looking at Dick. Both knowing the danger.  
  
Helena gives a little groan, "Man, I just need a night to myself."  
  
"I'll keep a extra close watch on the Delphi. Smart thing for Two-Face to do is to leave town, but we can't be too sure."  
  
Dinah looks around, "I have a suggestion."  
  
Helena glances to Dinah, "What's that?"  
  
"Let's think about that tomorrow and blow off some steam at the bar tonight."  
  
Helena puts an arm around Dinah, "You're learning fast my friend."  
  
They laugh as we move to the Tower's window. We race through, out into New Gotham, down into the streets over cars, until entering into a criminal passenger vehicle. We see Bane held in cuffs with four guards holding guns or tranquilizers at him.  
  
There's a detective in the corner, "Shouldn't have came back to New Gotham."  
  
Bane doesn't respond. He continues to look down.  
  
"You did and it bit you in the ass." The detective says through the wad of sunflower seeds in his mouth.  
  
Bane again doesn't say anything.  
  
"Hey," the detective yells, "You hearing me?" He spits the seeds at Bane, annoyed with him. Bane gives a low growl.  
  
One of the guards looks at the detective, "You shouldn't do that. It's pissing him off."  
  
The detective glares at the guard, "Why don't you keep your fat mouth shut?"  
  
Bane pulls against the cuffs. He smiles knowing they aren't strong enough to him.  
  
The vehicle slows to stop. Suddenly Bane yells ripping the cuffs off. The movement is swift. Bane grabs two guards' heads and smashes them together, releasing blood through the cracks of their skulls. The other two try to aim their weapons but are too slow. Bane grabs one and slings him into the other.  
  
The detective stands up in surprise, "Bastard."  
  
He fires a bullet at Bane. Bane reaches his hand out. He drops the bullet to the ground. The detective stares stunned. Bane rams the detective into the side of the metal door.  
  
Bane leans in closer to him, "Scream."  
  
Bane grabs the detective's neck and begins to squeeze. He yells as his face becomes red then purple. Bane gives one tight squeeze and the detective's head falls limp in Bane's hand. He throws the detective to the front of the vehicle, turns and busts through the metal doors. Bane looks out around him and jumps down back onto the streets of New Gotham. Free once again.  
  
End 


End file.
